


DELUSION

by InTheEnd07



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, slut Preston, 壁尻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 抹布牧師/壁尻/拳交/射尿/凌虐/蕩婦羞辱/瀆神內容
Relationships: 抹布-Relationship
Kudos: 24





	DELUSION

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你是信徒且會介意有瀆神內容的話請不要繼續往下看。

「就像你以前喜歡對那些女孩子做的那樣，嗯？給我含深一點你這個臭婊子。」

後腦勺被人猛按，帶著強烈腥氣的陰莖直直的捅入他的喉中，Preston差一點被自己的嘔吐反應梗死，指尖在磚牆上扣挖著，原本圓潤的指甲尖變成不規則的鋸齒狀。

膓內的陰莖射出精液後拔出，又換了人捅入。

「嘿沒想到牧師的屁股這麼的肉感。」

牆後的男人大力的在他的臀瓣上重重的打了一掌，正幹著牧師那張嘴的壯漢笑著回應對面的人。

「你一會也來我這邊試一試牧師的嘴，聽到他喉頭那些悶哼後你會馬上知道什麼叫做真正的傳福音。」

壯漢掐著牧師的下頷猛力的挺入，Preston無法閉合的唇角流出了涎水，晶瑩的水絲滴落到泥地上。

「還興奮的連嘴巴都流了騷水？真的最賤的妓女都比不上你。」

心裡明知壯漢所說的話是在貶低他，使勁的按照那個人的囑咐用言語灌輸自己是淫蕩的女人這件事，Preston此刻還是忍不住的縮了下腸道。

「操，他還興奮的夾了下我的雞巴。操你媽的！鬆屁眼的臭婊子你最好給我夾緊了！」

牆後的男人緊緊的掐著Preston的臀瓣，臀肉被指尖狠壓的地方逐漸從艷紅變成有點紫色的瘀痕，肉體的拍打聲越來越大，男人操弄的動作一次比一次來得兇狠。

前面的壯漢搧了Preston一耳光。

「你就是這樣對待告解者的？賤人，給我動動你那條舌頭還有你的嘴，讓世人知道你有多崇敬神、有多想為神以口佈道。」

被搧腫臉的Preston嗚咽了幾聲後還是繼續幫男人舔他的性器，他不想要站在角落裡的青年有任何理由可以對他進行懲罰。

在快要到達頂點的時候壯漢一邊操著嘴巴一邊用手掐住他的脖子，窒息的感覺讓Preston眼前逐漸的模糊，Preston以為自己可以就此死去的時候，壯漢抽出性器將精液射在他的臉上。

「願神保祐你……」

被操啞嗓子的牧師說到，他伸出舌頭將那半軟性器上面的殘餘精液舔去，低頭舔拭的樣子看起來就像在虔誠禱告。

壯漢提起褲子點根菸後轉身向外走去，離開門口的時候從褲袋裡掏出了一美金扔進捐款箱裡。

「就當作是給婊子牧師的捐款了，希望以後還能領受神的恩惠。」

經過青年的時候他笑著拍了下對方的肩膀，然後踏入酒味氣息濃厚的吧台區。

好險今天的人似乎不多，Preston不敢抬頭望向門口，他悄悄的用眼角餘光望向外面，然而他的一舉一動都沒能逃離青年的眼睛。

身後的男人像是快要射精了，手指又掐又捏的，讓Preston又痛又爽的呻吟著，他爽到無力挺起上半身，整個人頭貼在地上，金棕色的頭髮和泥濘混在一起。

之前的人射進去然後又被帶出來的精液，混著自己分泌出的腸液在兩人接合處起了一圈泡沫，被猛烈頂撞幹到敏感點的Preston又顫抖著想要高潮，卻在陰莖快要射出精液的下一秒被一旁站著許久的青年狠狠的用皮靴踢下去。

「啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！」

因痛楚引發的劇烈痙攣使得身後的男人在毫無防備的情況下被絞射，他生氣的將口中叼著的菸取下，大力的將菸頭摁在Preston的屁股上。

痛到無力說話的牧師此刻除了張大嘴巴無聲的哀號外，什麼事都做不了，只能任憑身後的男人將拳頭塞入他的屁眼裡，用指尖肆意得凌虐他的腸道。

「You got lot of time for sinners right?」

青年彎下腰扯著被弄髒的頭髮強迫牧師抬起頭望向自己，在聽到他說出這句話以後Preston恐慌的搖起頭，希望對方能夠饒了他一把。

「太遲了。」

身後用拳頭幹著他腸子的男人把手抽出，那些醉酒找不到廁所的醉鬼們紛紛被青年的同夥帶來酒吧後頭，從褲子裡掏出快憋不住尿的陰莖放入那張開的屁眼裡。

溫熱的尿液充滿了他的腸道，被從牆壁上的洞拖出來的牧師，在被尿了一肚子的尿以後還要用嘴巴把那些酒鬼的髒臭陰莖吸吮乾淨。

Preston的肚子大的像懷胎七個月的婦人一樣，在所有人都上完這個廁所以後，青年用粗礫的石頭塞住了他的肛門，接著猛力的往他肚子上踹下去。

像是再也承受不住，他痛的尖叫，抱著自己因為飽受折磨日漸平坦的肚子，整個人蜷了起來。

「明天也需要牧師努力佈道。」

他聽見青年說到，青年想起了什麼，俯下身望著他的眼睛。

「你清楚知道的，逃走這件事不過只是妄想罷了。」

**Author's Note:**

> Mur:牧師的小肚子感覺就很好摸......


End file.
